Lil T' to the rescue
by team-valkyrie
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Tamsin meets Mama Kenzi's bitch of a mother and finds out what kenzi's stepdad used to do to her.


A/N: A lovely anon requested this fic and I aim to please. So, here ya go anon, hope this is what you were looking for!

Prompt: Tamsin meets Mama Kenzi's bitch of a mother and finds out what kenzi's stepdad used to do to her.

Disclaimer: Still don't own LG, but I'm working on it!

* * *

"Get the fuck out of here, mom! I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Kenzi screamed, crying her eyes out. Despite the deep pain she felt in her chest, she did her best to hide Tamsin behind her. She didn't want a still innocent Tamsin getting in the middle of this. She would protect her at all cost.

"You ungrateful little slut! How dare you talk to me like that? After all your father-"

"DON'T!" Kenzi screeched angrily. "That monster is not my father. He abused me for years and you didn't do shit about it. It was your job to protect me and you didn't! So fuck you and get the fuck out of my house!"

Kenzi saw her mom raise her hand and she closed her eyes to brace herself for the slap. However, it never came. When she finally gained the courage to open her eyes, she saw Tamsin standing in front of her holding her mother's arm in the air. Kenzi could feel the anger radiating from the blonde fae and judging from the scared look on her mother's face, she felt it too.

Her mom tried to yank her arm back from the blonde's vice grip but that only caused her hold to tighten.

"Listen here, you bitch, don't you ever even think about laying a hand on Kenzi ever again," Tamsin spit out venomously. "And don't ever insult her again. That woman that you called a slut is the most important person to me and there is no way in hell I am letting you treat her like this." Tamsin pushed the woman away from her, her disgust clearly written on her beautiful face.

"First of all, this whole shituation? Your fault. It was your duty as her mother to protect her, to care for her, to love her. And what do you do? You choose your pathetic excuse of a husband over her and let her leave. YOU failed HER, not the other way around.

"Alright, since you so obviously lack the basic knowledge about your daughter, I'm gonna give you a little Kenzi 101. Did you know that she lived on the streets for years before she met Bo? Or that she had to steal in order to survive. Or that she had to fend for herself, barely making it by using only her street smarts. I can't imagine the shit you, your husband and the world has put her through. Yet here she is. She is a survivor, a warrior. She has the most beautiful soul. She is brave, strong, smart, witty, funny, kind, sweet, and everything good in this miserable, stinking world. She saved me when no one else would, asking for nothing in return. The people she meets are instantly charmed by her personality. She is Bo's heart and my everything.

"So if you think you can just walk up in this bitch and treat her like shit, you got another thing coming. She has a family, a real family, that loves and protects her against anything and everything. Myself included. I'm going to let you walk away with a warning. Don't ever try to contact her again, you or your stupid husband. If either of you comes near her again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

Tamsin let the shadows overtake her face slightly to get her point across and had the desired effect. Kenzi's mom nodded vigorously, in shock of what the blonde had told her. Guilt and regret deeply etched into her features.

"Now get the fuck out of her before I change my mind. And shut the door behind you," the blonde said sternly. The woman bolted out the door without a glance back.

Tamsin instantly turned to Kenzi to apologize. "Momz, I am so sorry if I was too harsh with her I was just so mad-"Tamsin was interrupted by the fierce hug Kenzi had pulled her into. "Thank you," she whispered brokenly into the blonde's chest. "No one has ever stood up for me like that."

"Well, you have me. And I will protect you with everything I have. Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm around," Tamsin promised lovingly.

"Tamsin, what she said-" Kenzi started but quickly got interrupted.

"Is your story to tell, not hers. One day, I would like to know your whole story, but I will wait until you are ready," Tamsin said. "For now, let go. You can cry if you want, I got you, momz."

With that, Kenzi broke down. She cried the tears of hate, guilt, regret, pain, hurt, that had been building for years. She finally let all of those feelings go in the safety of Tamsin's warm embrace. She cried until she couldn't anymore.

When she was done, Tamsin gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead and proceeded putting her back together. She ran Kenzi a bath, make her dinner, cuddled her and even watched cartoons with her. The roles had momentarily reversed and Kenzi felt like the child. Tamsin was caring for her the way a mother should her child, making the small human feel safe.

She thought back to all the memories she made, all the people she had met, all the things she had gained from her mother's mistake and couldn't help but feel grateful. If it weren't for her shitty parenting, she would have never met her family, she would have never met Tamsin.

Kenzi looked at Tamsin and all of the pain melted away, being replaced by the happiness,love and protection she felt when she was around the blonde. Kenzi knew that as long as she was around Tamsin, she was safe.


End file.
